Queen of Youkai
by Tsuki Shizuku
Summary: Shizuku Tsuki is back! Hitting ShagriLa with a boom! Discovering something that ain't so wonderful...she's what! QUEEN OF YOUKAI! no good at summaries,heh.no flames and enkoy even though I probably screwed up the story line..sorries...drama by tsuki.
1. Chapter 1

No flames...please...enjoy and review... I do own Tsuki Shizuku...and that is all...oh yeah...I own that necklace too...its part of this story!!!! p.s. I might screw up the story line...so...umm...sorry?

* * *

Chapter 1 

O stared at the damn portal, it was open once again…that always meant hunks of trouble. _Maybe after a good nice snack…_I thought. I was turning away when I suddenly tripped on one of my dad's badminton birdies' cans. Thus, falling into a portal of evil doominess. It caused me to come falling to a land. I let myself free fall for a while more; the ground was getting closer and closer. Sighing, I was about to shoot a giant fire blast when someone got hold of the back of my shirt.

"NYA!!! LET GOES!!!" I wriggled.

"Shut up or I'll kill you," Sanzo Genjyo hissed.

"Eh? Kill me? Yeah right, in your dreams, loser!" I stuck out my tongue and wriggled out of the priest's grip. I smirked at him, "See ya, see ya! Don't wanna be ya!"

"You got nerve…" Gojyo said.

"So I'm told, blah blah blah!" I snickered and started walking away when I heard a distinct sound coming from a certain gun. I turned around.

"Uh oh!!! Ya better run!!!" Goku pointed at Sanzo who was holding the gun.

"Go ahead and try," I smiled at the blond priest. One of his veins' popped as he fired. _And I thought priests don't kill…_ I quickly, yet, easily dodged it and used my right hand to hold it.

"Too easy," I grinned as I burned it, "Sorry, I can't play with you guys any longer! Until we meet again, chow!"

I ran off to the deep forest. It was dark there and quiet, most would mistake that they're as nobody there. I was In Shangri-La, a youkai infested area.

"Come out now," I sneered as the youkai jumped out of trees, ditches and bushes.

"Hmm, you don't have too much meat…actually pretty much meat…but you'll do. A pretty thing you are," one of them said.

"I AM NOT FAT!!! And…thing? THING??? Okay, you're getting it now!!! I am no thing and I never will be!!" I growled. Something caught my eye, and caught me off guard. A youkai scratched my shoulder and some fabric caught on his claws. I backed up. It left the area where my heart was bear…phew…any deeper he would've did some serious damage…

"The mark???" whispers went around the youkai.

"Oh this?" I indicated the mark I had on my heart area. It was a red fire, a mark I was born with. "I was born with this," I told them.

"All hail the queen!!!" a sudden cry broke out as they all dropped to their knees.

"Hey!! Off your knees! You may attack…and eat people but no man…or youkai shall bow before me, I am an equal!" I sweat dropped.

"The true words of a queen," They quickly explained it to me. It seems that those with the mark were queen of all youkai. It was like that ever since the very birth of the world they lived in. Humans and youkai had always lived in co-existence up until now. For a century or so, the queen line died out. Usually the queen would disappear when a new one with the mark came. I knew what that meant…the queens came from different dimensions. They never knew. Now I was queen…how random can this get?

"I'm going for a walk," I said after they laid it on thick. Please…no more heavy explaining…I'm stupid remember??? Oh yeah you don't know me but…no way I'm smart!!! I'M STUPID!!! I CANT UNDERSTAND IT ALL EVEN MORE IF YOU LAY IT ON THAT THICK AT ONE TIME…I wanted to tell them that…

"Wait…not without this," one of the youkai placed a shiny silver necklace into my hands…it was beautiful with a ruby, sapphire, emerald, and pearl. From the bottom of it were tiny chains and the back was a clasp, it was quite skinny. The design on the clasp was quite unique and the small chains were long twisted at the clasp.

"W-what's this?" I asked, it was nice…

"It's yours…we longed awaited for this day…when the queen would arrive…it's also to shade your powers when they return to you. We will spread the word of your arrival…you should go visit the others now…heh, or they'll get jealous." Another youkai grinned at me. We bid our farewells and I put on the necklace. I had already felt power rising in me when I saw the youkai. _What am I?_

I sighed, walking around when I saw a very familiar car heading straight toward me. It stopped right in front of me, a centimeter away.

"Get in the car," Sanzo said, sighing while the others smiled. I climbed into the back.

We drove for quite awhile with Gojyo and Goku arguing.

"Shut up," I growled at them. Sanzo hit them with the idiot fan. They persisted in their argument.

"SHUT UP!!! SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PERVERTED KAPPA AND WHINING CHIMP!!!" I stole Sanzo's fan and smacked them. Sanzo stuck out his hand and I placed his fan back and calmly sat down.

"Wow, she has a violent side…I think it's hot…" Perverted Gojyo smiled at me…I snapped.

"NO CAHNCE, BUDDY!!! NO CHANCE!!" I took Sanzo's fan once again and smacked them but that didn't put out my fire, "SANZO, GIMMIE YOUR GUN!!!"

Hakkai stopped Sanzo from passing me the gun, "Young ladies shouldn't be using guns." He smiled.

"To me that was rather sexist," I muttered, sitting down and calm again.

"Sorry…" Cho Hakkai apologized but I just waved it away with my hand saying it was fine and I was kidding.

"Looks like we have some guests," Gojyo said without looking back. Sanzo and Hakkai seemed to know too. While Goku was snoozing. _Youkai_.

"Hmm…has been awhile," Cho smiled.

"Hn, what a pain," Sanzo muttered.

"Yo, monkey, wake up," Gojyo kicked Goku.

"Give us the sutra!" The screamed as the Sanzo party got their weapons ready.

"Don't," I growled at all of them and they all fell back in surprise. Memories flooded me as I recovered the other Queens' pasts'. "No one harms my people and none of my people should harm you, humans," I said out of nowhere. I knew this was important. I took off the scarf I had used to cover my necklace.

"The queen…" they all murmured. I felt a gun against the back of my head.

"Kouryuu of the river's flow…" I said to Sanzo.

"Who are you?" He pushed my head with his gun.

"A girl with no hope and too many dreams. A slacker who always daydreams and a nobody in my world. A someone who wishes never to return home and is from somewhere else so far away. A sinner who cant see or feel the light and was born with abilities and a mark to prove it," I said than smirked while adding, "I am the last in the line of being queen…queen of the youkai."

I felt the gun nearly drop out of his hands. I took hold of it and made it face the ground.

"Why??? WHY? Why are you evil? You…are nice but…you're on the other side…" Goku asked me, those eyes of his were hurt and crying on the inside.

"Evil? I cant control anyone and I only did arrive today…I never told them to attack humans…and eat them…I never did…and I do know…you guys are youkai too. I…am human…or was…from the world I came from I am human but in this world…I am not," I patted Goku on the head, giving him a sad smile. "I…I wish I could change this world and bring peace…I wish humans and youkai could live in co-existence and treat one another as equals…but I also know that back then when they both did live in co-existence…it was like racism…they didn't treat one another as equals…" I felt sad…depressed…even in my world there was racism and it didn't stop here…

"Well…I'm sure you will…I…I'll help you if you like…we all will…right, Sanzo?" Goku crouched down beside me…I stared down at him…how cute! He was taller than me when he was standing. I felt him playing with my hand…

"Hn…yeah, whatever," Sanzo muttered.

Goku grinned at me; his golden eyes were shining and soft as ever.

"Thanks…" I crouched down in front of Goku. He clasped my hand tightly. I laughed gently and softly tilted my head forward so it would lean against his. I slowly sat down and enjoyed the sunset. All of us were quite, content and happy. Even the youkai, they enjoyed seeing me, their queen, happy. We must have sat there for hours but no one minded…as dark swept the day away evening came. Cigarette butts lay in a pile in front of Gojyo and Sanzo, the fact that proved we were there for a long time. We said goodbye to the youkai and piled into the jeep. I fell asleep as soon as we drove for a few minutes. They soft rhythm of the bumps and sound of the engine humming had lured me into a deep, calm sleep. The future was a long road of hardships but I knew Goku and the others would have my back. They would follow and protect me and back me up. I had millions of youkai to do that too. I was a somebody here and had lots to watch over me. For the first time in so long I felt light and happy, carefree and not guilty.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! begs, tugging at your pant leg, whining and crying 


	2. Chapter 2 Lost Past

Chapter 2...Sorry I didn't spell chack it or anything...sorry. But anyway, enjoy and review even if it's long...

I own Tsuki and nothing else.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Lost past

New day, the sun is shining and the world is just waiting for me! Life is sweet and filled with delight, yet so cruel sometimes. That didn't matter at all. I got dressed quickly, it was my second day with the Sanzo party. And right this moment I made myself a motto. If i want something, I'll go and get it myself no matter how hard and how much effort it will take. Weird, eh? Well, that's me.

"Yo, done yet, baka?" Sanzo said outside my door. Ooooppppss...guess I got caught in my thoughts. Oh yes, another special thaing about being a girl!

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Baka priest," I muttered as I walked out the door. Everyone was leaning against the wall of the hall. I sighed...

"What's wrong, Tsuki-san?" Hakkai asked.

"I'm..." I began... "HUNGRY!" The fell and jumped back up, anime version.

"That's what that was all about?!" Gojyo exclaimed.

"ME TOO! ME TOO!" Goku laughed, we grinned at each other.

"SHUT UP!" Sanzo used his an to smack our heads. I put on a teary face...

"S-sanzo...you're...s-so...mean...WAAHH!" I sniffed. Sanzo covered his face with his hand, sighing.

"This is why a girl is so troublesome..."

"BUT YOU AL LOVE ME!" I yelled. Gojyo and I were grinning closed eyed, going in for a hug.

I smacked his head down last second and smirked, "In your dreams, loser!"

I was listening to my ipod, singing along.

_See this is real..._

_She doesn't feel_

I was singing along to She cries by Simple Plan.

"Your singing is annoying, and your songs suck," Sanzo siad, absentmindedly...

"T-that hurt...waahh!" I faked cried.

Goku shouted out slapping his forehead, "Sanzo! Don't be mean!"

"Oi, damn Priest! Never make a girl cry!" Gojyo joined in.

'_This is working well..._' I thought, continuing to pretend to cry but I was stifling laughter by now.

Hakkai smiled, "Yes...they are right, Sanzo...you should treat a lady with respect and kindness."

"But... She is no lady! She's violent, a smart mouth, and annoying!!" Sanzo huffed.

"SANZO!" Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai all said his name in unison.

"Fhh...fine! Sorry!" The priest was mad...

I couldn't hold it in anymore, "HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Sanzo snapped, "BAKA!!!" He used his paper fan to hit us all...except Hakkai.

"Waah! Sanzo, what was that for?!" Goku whinned, pointing at the large bump on his head.

"Yeah, Sanzo ass-face! WHAT THE HELL WA THAT FOR?!"

I joined in angrily pointing at Hakkai, "YEAH! What the fuck was that for?! And why didn't you hit Hakkai?! Not to pick on you Hakkai..." I apologized to the driver but he just smiled.

"It's fine, Tsuki-san!" He just brushed it off.

"Please, no 'san' honorfic...Just Tsuki is fine!" I blushed at his formalness.

"YOU GUYS WERE ANNOYING AND PISSING ME OFF!!!! AND..." Sanzo stopped mid-sentence...and Hakkai?

"..." Everyone didn't have anything to say...then a very good song and youkai popped out.

"DIE SA-" The youkai was cut off with my singing. I was singing so loudly I was screaming.

"TSUKI! BAKA! STOP SINGING!" Sanzo shouted over my singing and I stopped, blushing.

"Gomen ne...sorry...heh...I love that song..." I smiled.

"We noticed," Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku stated. I blushed and laughed lightly...

"HEY!! DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!!" the youkai screamed.

"Yeah, yeah. We heard you the first time...actually...umm we didn't..." I sweat dropped.

"AUGH!" The youkai threw up his arm and started spazzing...

I scowled and crossed my arms, "Why does he have to spaz here? I get that enough at home! GO SPAZ SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

"Yo," Kougaiji appeared.

"Hiya!" I was feeling hyper so I hugged him.

"Whoa, looks like someone has the hots for you, eh, skinny?" Dokugakuji grinned.

"What?? Nii-san's in llooooovvee!" Kougaiji's half-sister taunted him.

"I AM NOT!" Kou exclaimed, blushing.

"You...hate...me...?" I sniffled, playing along. Heh, I can be a serious drama queen sometimes...most of the time...

"Don't be mean!" Yaone lectured Kou, she winked at me.

"AY! I don't hate you..." the red head was in a tight situation.

"Yeah, he doesn't...he likes you," Dokugakuji put in.

I just smiled, "Ha! Now let's not push it too far. I give hugs to everybody...but Sanzo of course, he's uber strict and mean!" I made a face and then went over to hug Goku, "See?"

I saw Kougaiji growling, looking mad. I burst out laughing.

"When did you guys meet?" Hakkai asked us.

"Oh, not long ago, I guess. Kougaiji's my main man now...I'm not dating or anything so yeah..." I grinned.

"HELLO!! I'm still here, y'know!" The youkai was waving his arms in the air.

I shook my head sighing, "Don't bother trying, I tried that before. No matter how much or how hard you flap your arms, you can't fly. Now, there, there. It's alright, we may not be able to fly but that's okay!"

"_Uh_-huh...did you take your pills today?" Gojyo asked.

"I lost my pills! To be more specific I sold them on Ebay!" I grinned.

"Ebay?" they asked.

"Never mind" I sighed, they lacked the great technology of Ebay.

"How about your other pills? You don't have any back up ones?" Yaone questioned me.

"I sold them in the black market!" I grinned as their jaws fell down, "Just kidding! I threw them into a sewer pipe! One by one, those brave lil neon green pill soldiers went into the murky brown pipe...never to be seen ever again. Soon followed the bag..."

"You're crazy!" Lirin went, smiling.

I hugged her, "I know!"

"HELLO!!" The youkai went and in a second Sanzo had his gun to his head.

"Shit the fuck up, you annoying peice of trash," Sanzo growled at him. I pushed the gun away.

"Now, now! Play nice, Sanzo! You _are _a priest y'know, and sometimes it wouldn't kill you to listen to the rules occasionally," I smiled as his eyebrow twitched and I turned to face the youkai, "Sorry for interrupting all those times...what's your name?"

The youkai looked away from my gaze...I had this effect on people...err...youkai. "It's Shun... I heard from the others that you have returned to us, Queen...and I had at first thought that the Sanzo party had taken hold of you...I was wrong. I have come to show you something...please...follow me."

I nodded and followed him. I heard footsteps behind me. Kougaiji and his pack and the Sanzo party was also following me. I smiled as Jeep curled himself around my neck. I kissed teh dragon's head softly, I had always liked mythical creatures. Jeep purred, closing his eyes he drifted to sleep.

"We're here..." the youkai sounded unsure, we had walked about twenty minutes, tops. We all now stood in front of a cave, cautiously I stepped inside after Shun.

"Whoa..." Gojyo said as we saw an injured little girl. We all stood speechless.

I was first to find words, "W-what happened to her?"

"I found her a few days ago...I was about to kill her but something happened...I...I _couldn't_. I brought her to this cave and fed her. Soon after another youkai stumbled on her while I was out. I came back when he was just about to kill her...I killed the drasted youkai!" Shun slammed his hand against a rock, blood trickled down his hand. He looked away from my gaze but I had caught tears in his eyes. "It only happened yesterday night...and I can't heal her...I-I don't know what to do! I can't help her! I can't save her!" I felt Shun's pain...his agony. Somewhere in his heart he had found love for this human girl... She was dying and he did not posess the ability to save her... _He was just like me... _The thought surprised me but the shock faded away almost immediantly. Shun was like me a few years ago...I was weak then but now I was stronger. I would never forget what happened _then_.

"What's her name?" I asked softly.

"Suzu..."

"Suzu...bell, right?" I translated it and I held the bell on a ribbon around her neck, "Don't worry, Shun, I will save her..."

"Tsuki...it is too late now...she has stopped breathing!" Hakkai exclaimed.

"I-IT'S NOT TOO LATE! NO!" I desperately used my magic to heal her wounds, bring life back into her. I kept trying and trying...

Kougaiji shook me and took me away from the girl, "Tsuki! Stop! It's already too late! Snap out of it!" I stared at my bloody hands and the bell that was in my hands...her necklace... My knees buckled and I feel down..._too late_. I cried and cried while Kou held me tight. I felt so small now...it was just like the other time...the other time I failed to save another innocent life.

_I was in school then. The semester had just begun a new year but I was the same. I knew no mercy and nothing else but fighting. I already joined a dangerous gang. The blood that stained my hands and soul dug deep into the agony of the wounds of my heart. Then on fateful day...I met _**her**_. She was a good girl but was always left out...an outcast like me. She slowly befriended me and accepted me. We opened up to each other gradually. We couldn't say how it happened but we saw the...light... I had told her about my mistakes and pain...my powers that I posessed._

_"Why aren't you afraid? Afraid of me?" I asked her one day._

_"Why should I be? You are very similiar to me...we both made mistakes. We both are sinners who saw the light when we met each other," She smiled as she answered my question and hugged and held me as I broke into tears._

_Soon after my old gang found me changed and they didn't like me at all. They decided I needed to re-learn and pay._

_"You can't change what you are no matter what! You're just like us and always will be! Don't try to fix stuff that are lost!" my old gang friends yelled at me, I was lucky...they had not punished me yet. _

_Then they discovered _**her**_, and they made me pay. They killed her. I still remember holding her lifeless body, I couldn't save her. She had known about my powers and still had accepted me. But I couldn't fix her, she was gone...I couldn't repair what I had lost. I couldn't do anything that night...she was gone forever._

Why did that still haunt me?! Why...?

It was the same as the years before. A funeral. I went over to Shun to apologize.

"Why? I'm sure Suzu would be happy wherever she is. You made the effort to save her and mourned over her...cared for her even though you never knew her... Queen, you are a funny girl...and I don't think any other person could be a better ruler then you are." Shun disappeared that day. I had just met him and the only real thing I knew about him was his name. He was a mysterious being, but a kind one too. I knew wherever he was, he could honestly say he saw the light...within young yet deceased Suzu...who would forever remain in his heart. As my friend would always remain in mine.

I had to stop the youkai soon, before they hurt even more innocent people.


End file.
